


Merry Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: It's Christmas, and Laszlo Kreizler's friends help him celebrate after the passing of Mary Palmer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Merry Kreizler

Imagine... big fluffy snowflakes are falling from the sky. Sunlight is barely peaking through the dark gray clouds above. A warm fire is crackling in the large sitting room fireplace. The front doors open, causing a gentle gust of cold air to enter the house as well as a few snowflakes. Cyrus and Stevie are helping each other carry a lovely Christmas tree inside.

John Moore just so happens to be stopping by to give his friends a couple of tins of freshly baked cookies his grandmother has made. Seeing Cyrus and Stevie struggling with the tree, he sets his packages aside and helps them. Eventually they get the tree inside and wipe sweat from their brows. John retrieves the tins of cookies and hands one to Stevie and Cyrus.

He asks if Dr. Kreizler is in, which he is. He's sitting by the fireplace reading like he usually does. The two friends say hello and they enjoy a drink together after John hands Laszlo a tin of cookies as well. They talk about various things, including how some of the kids at Kreizler's institute have gone home to spend the holidays with their families.

Laszlo expresses his worries for all of the kids, especially since Christmas can be a dark time for a lot of them. But John assures his good friend that everything will be fine. Another surprise visitor arrives, and this time it's Sara Howard followed my the Issacson brothers.

Sara brings ornaments for the tree. Marcus and Lucius are just there to spend time with friends and have a few good drinks together. Even though they're Jewish they stand and watch as the others help each other decorate the tree. Sara hands out an ornament to each of them, which she has customized to fit each of their personalities.

Once the tree is finished everyone heads into the sitting room for refreshments... everyone except for Laszlo and Sara. She pulls one last ornament from the bag she brought with her. It's a simple ornament, yet beautiful all the same. "This is for Mary. I thought you'd like to do the honors, doctor." She says as she hands it to him. Sympathy filling her eyes for her friend's broken heart.

He takes the ornament and places it on the tree. It fits perfectly as if it was the missing piece that was needed. "Thank you, Sara." He says softly as silent tears fills his eyes, yet a small smile spreads across his face. Dispite the fact that Mary was no longer with them, he knew she was watching down on all of them.

+++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
